


i was made to blow your mind

by rospeaks



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, High Sensitivity, Kinktober 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rospeaks/pseuds/rospeaks
Summary: He pushed Nines onto the couch, dropped to his knees, and pushed apart Nines's legs so that he could get between them. "Don't you worry about a thing, baby," he said. "I'm gonna be so good to you.""Are you talking to me or my dick?" Nines asked.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	i was made to blow your mind

"So," Gavin started. "This is new."

At least now he knew why Nines had been so reluctant to take off his pants and get down and dirty. Gavin hadn't been one to complain about that kind of thing. At first, Nines hadn't given him the opportunity to think about it at all, sneakily making sure Gavin was too fucked out from getting fingered or sucked dry in ten seconds flat to bother questioning whether or not Nines was getting anything out of the deal. But once Gavin had started feeling weird about not being allowed to give back, it was hard not to notice he was being thwarted. 

Being tied to the headboard while Nines ate out his ass had been a hell of a method of distraction, but afterwards, Gavin had been pissed about it. They fought, then they talked, and now Gavin knew that Nines had just been nervous about using his brand new cock, which he'd installed purely for the purposes of using it on Gavin. 

Seriously, what wasn't there to love about a guy who did things like that for you?

So here they were, Gavin still buck naked from before and Nines finally pants free. Nines shyly attempted to hide his shiny new dick by cupping his hands over it, but Gavin wasn't about to let that slide. He'd already gotten an eyeful of it when he'd yanked Nines's pants to his ankles. He'd seen how big it was. Even now, Nines's massive hands couldn't quite hide all of it. Gavin's mouth was watering just thinking about getting a taste of it. 

He pushed Nines onto the couch, dropped to his knees, and pushed apart Nines's legs so that he could get between them. "Don't you worry about a thing, baby," he said. "I'm gonna be so good to you."

"Are you talking to me or my dick?" Nines asked, sounding a bit squeaky for a guy as big as him.

Gavin licked across Nines's fingers to the tip of that monster cock peeking out past the curve of his thumbs. "Can't it be both?" he asked cheekily. "Now come on. Are you gonna give me my present or what?"

Nines mouth twisted uncertainly. Gavin didn't take it personally; he'd soon be showing Nines how much of a fool he'd been to wait so long. Nines said that he'd gotten the new attachment weeks ago. Gavin frankly couldn't believe he was still being so skittish when they both knew how much Gavin liked  _ his _ dick getting sucked. Still, Gavin didn't argue the point further. Not when Nines was finally moving his hands out of the way. 

Nines's dick was just as beautiful as Gavin had thought in that brief glimpse a few minutes ago. Long, slender -- a perfectly straight vein along the bottom. Its installation was seamless. Even when Gavin ran his hands around the base before getting a grip on it, he couldn't feel any edges. It was just more and more of Nines's skin, and Gavin was happy to get his mouth all over it.

"Just--" Nines blurted out when Gavin's lips parted to do just that, "--be gentle. It's... sensitive."

"How sensitive?" Gavin asked. He stuck out his tongue and dragged it along the soft length of Nines's cock. Almost immediately, it hardened completely. Gavin sat back a couple inches in surprise. "Oh!" 

Nines looked chagrined as he sat up. "Maybe this is a bad idea. I haven't had the chance to calibrate it..."

Gavin ran his hands over Nines's thighs. "Baby, you're the most advanced android to ever walk out of Cyberlife. I know you can do a calibration while I'm sucking your dick." He rested a soothing palm over the rapidly cycling hum of Nines's regulator until he finally eased back. "Let me make you feel good."

Being someone's first was -- for Gavin -- an unusual experience. No one wanted a guy like him to lead them through something that was already nerve-wracking if his colorful commentary was along for the ride. But blowjobs? Shove a dick in his mouth to keep him from talking shit? One might consider it a specialty of his. He knew he was good at them in general, but for Nines? He wanted it to be phenomenal. 

Sensitive, he'd said, but as Gavin brushed his lips along the length of Nines's dick, he didn't think  _ sensitive _ even began to cover it. Gavin licked gently at his cock and already Nines was shaking. When he opened his mouth to suck at the blue vein on the underside, Nines's hips jerked upward in short, aborted thrusts. When Gavin lifted up off his heels so he could get the tip into his mouth, Nines sucked in a sharp gasp.

"Too much?" Gavin whispered. 

"No," Nines replied with gratifying swiftness. His bright eyes were locked on Gavin from under hooded eyes. 

Gavin smiled. "Good," he said. "Hands on the cushions. Try not to tear them up."

Nines curled his fingers over the edge of the sofa, and Gavin braced his arms over Nines's thighs. He didn't have the strength to actually keep Nines still, but there was no way that dick was fucking his throat until he was good and ready for it. 

Propping Nines's dick up with a couple fingers, Gavin proceeded to go to town on it. He kept his teeth back, sealed his lips tight. He licked and sucked at what he could and fisted the rest with one hand. Above him, Nines's voice was creating a chaotic symphony of noises that Gavin had ever heard out of him before. Static and cracks around his name. Tinny whines like Nines's processors were kicking into overdrive. His breaths hitched and deepened. The skin over his torso started to peel back bit by bit. 

It was over almost as soon as it began. Gavin hadn't even worked his way toward taking it any deeper when Nines's hips jerked upward several times in quick succession and suddenly his mouth was full of... something that wasn't come, but felt enough like it that Gavin rolled it over his tongue as he pulled back.

Nines's thumb swiped at the corner of his mouth. "It's safe to swallow it," he said. "I made sure of it."

Gavin did so, then kissed and licked at Nines's fingers for good measure. "Kinky," he said.

He would ask how Nines liked his first blow job, but seeing how wrecked he looked, Gavin felt like that spoke for itself. Nines's thirium regulator was still whirring in overdrive, his skin was still patchy in places, and his thighs were trembling. Feeling the satisfaction of a job well done, Gavin stretched upward to wrap his arms over Nines's shoulders and pecked a kiss.

"So," he said. "Does your dick come programmed with a refractory period?"


End file.
